Going to Kurian
by Riddikulus-Grin
Summary: When Apollo and the Wrights visit Kurian, Trucy and Pearl get a new couple to set up together. Apollo/Maya. I recomend reading it if you're either looking for a new couple to support, or just in the mood for a lighthearted romance. Oneshot.


**Title: Going To Kurian  
Paring: Apollo/Maya  
Genre: Romance/Family  
Rating: K**

**I know that this isn't exactly the most popular pairing, but I'd be glad if more people gave it a chance. There's a smaller age difference than Maya/Nick, and I can so see it happening. **

* * *

"Polly? Have you ever been in love?" asked Trucy. It was her latest project to find out as much as she could about her new half-brother. She had been shocked at first when she found out, but then she realised that Apollo was already a big-brother to her, so it didn't really make any difference. It was so great to have a new mummy - well, a rediscovered old mummy. It was good even so.

"What kinda question is THAT!?" Asked Apollo, blushing deeply. "Why d'you want to know, anyway?" He asked suspiciously after a moment.

"Well you're my big brother, and I want to know as much about you as possible."

"Oh... well... yeah. I suppose." He said, rubbing his spikes.

"Are you in love now?" Asked Trucy interestedly. She didn't need any perceiving abilities to know that Apollo did that to his hair when he was embarrassed or nervous - he wouldn't dare mess up his perfect hair any other time.

"If I was, would I be sitting in the Wright Anything Agency on a Saturday night eating ice cream and being questioned by you?"

"No, I suppose not." Said Trucy, waggling her finger under her chin. "Unless the person you love is more of a crush, and they don't feel the same way..." She mused.

"W-what makes you say that?" Asked Apollo. He was hiding something, Trucy decided.

"Who?" asked Trucy eagerly "Is it Ema? Or maybe Vera - you WERE shocked when she fell down in court!"

"Trucy!" Said Apollo indignantly. "It's... nobody."

"A-ha! So you do like someone! Who? Who?"

Apollo sighed, knowing he would not get any peace until he answered. "I have little bit of a crush on Mr. Wright's old assistant, alright?"

"Maya!?" Said Trucy, shocked "But she's Daddy's!"

"I never said I was going to do anything about it! And anyway, Mr. Wright said so himself - he doesn't like Maya that way!"

"Not if Pearl or I have anything to do with it!" said Trucy smirking evilly. Apollo decided he didn't want to know what Trucy and her sort-of cousin were planning for next time they saw Maya. "We're going to lock them in the channelling chamber!" Said Trucy excitedly, confirming Apollo's fears.

"Good luck with that." He said sighing - he'd have to warn Mr. Wright about that at some point.

"Good news!" Said Phoenix himself, bursting through the door at that precise moment. "We're going to Kurian to visit Maya!"

"Will Pearl be there?" Asked Trucy excitedly.

"Of course!" said Phoenix. Apollo felt like he was intruding. He obviously wasn't invited to this family get-together.

"Polly's coming too, right?" Asked Trucy, bouncing up and down.

"Why not? He's part of the family too, in a way!"

Apollo was having serious second thoughts about all he'd just told Trucy - no doubt she'd use his secret against him. And of course there was Trucy and Pearl's plan. The trip was a guaranteed nightmare.

---

Apollo was on his guard of his entire time he was at Kurian. He was careful to make sure that Phoenix and Maya didn't go into the channelling chamber alone, but didn't actually tell Phoenix the plan when Trucy threatened to tell his secret if he told theirs. He just had to try to stop it from happening. Consequently he couldn't really enjoy his stay - even if being so close to Maya fey all the time should have been a treat.

Little did he know he would not have to worry. Pearl and Trucy had had a serious discussion on their plans, and they had decided to alter them a bit.

"So you're telling me that Mr. Justice like likes Mystic Maya?"

"Yeah!"

"And you're sure Mr. Nick doesn't know?"

"Yeah, Daddy doesn't even have a clue!"

"Then that means I can't slap him for being disloyal to Mystic Maya."

"Yeah... but I don't think Daddy does like Maya that way!"

"Why not?"

"I was just thinking they really are only friends - surely they would have shown some interest in each other by now - they've known each other for a whole ten years!"

Pearl had grown up quite a bit since Phoenix had lost his badge - she knew that the world wasn't quite as perfect as she had originally thought, and even she had been having doubts on Maya and Phoenix's relationship. Her reasoning was a bit different than Trucy's - she'd only recently realised the age difference, and Phoenix's new casual style stopped him from seeming as much like Maya's dashing hero.

She was open for suggestions.

"So... who can we set up with Mystic Maya? She's really very lonely as the master, you know!"

"I know!" said Trucy; in a surge of goodwill towards her half-brother she had an idea. "Let's set Polly up with Maya!"

"Ok!" said Pearl eagerly. She decided that Apollo would be perfect - Maya was simply destined to a lawyer - even if it wasn't Phoenix like she had first thought.

So Pearl and Trucy worked on finding a way of getting Apollo and Maya into the channelling chamber. Trucy was all for shoving him in during Maya's spiritual training, but Pearl would simply not allow it. "Mystic Maya's spiritual skill must always come first!" She insisted. "It's not right to mess it up, even if it is in the name of special someones!" Pearl had adjusted very well to the change of plans.

Despite the girls desperate efforts, they were completely unable to get Apollo and Maya in a room alone together - let alone lock them in! The week went on and still they had no luck - the two were either busy doing other things, or they couldn't even find either of them anywhere, which was surprising because Pearl knew Kurian like the back of her hand. They decided it was a lost cause.

---

At the end of their stay, as they were at the station ready to go home, something happened that neither Trucy nor Pearl had expected. Maya kissed Apollo goodbye. Properly kissed - the kind a boyfriend and girlfriend would. The girls squealed identical squeals of utter delight, and Phoenix dropped the bags he was holding in complete shock.

"W-what?" He asked, looking wildly between Apollo and Maya. It was completely acceptable for him to be surprised - Maya and Apollo's relationship during the stay wasn't bad- they got on, but there was nothing to hint at anything more than friendship. he gaped at Apollo's embarrassed face, and Maya's sheepish expression normally associated with accidently giving away that she's stayed up all night watching steel samurai re-runs or stolen a fiver out of Phoenix's wallet for burgers.

"I meant to tell you..." she whispered. "Don't be mad." Apollo muttered a quick apology, his face the colour of his suit.

"W-when!?" He asked.

"I've kinda had a thing for Apollo since you introduced him that last time I came over. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Nick! "

"S'ok Maya. I'm not angry - just a little shocked. Apollo?" He said, turning to the greenhorn attorney.

"Yes, chief?" Phoenix chuckled, reminded of what he called Mia. Did Apollo really see him as a mentor? He'd have to try harder at remembering his surname.

"What happened?"

"Erm..."

"I asked him out when he arrived. " Maya butted in "He was so nervous at first - I was worried he'd cancel. But he came, and we really got on, so we went out again!"

"Don't be sad Daddy!" said Trucy "I'm sure there's someone for you out there! How about Mummy? You'd be a cute couple! Pearls, write that down!"

Apollo failed to stifle a laugh, and then they were all laughing. It brightened the mood considerably, and when the train arrived they were smiling. Tucking his contact details into her Kurian master's robes pocket, Apollo gave Maya a goodbye kiss before boarding the train.

* * *

**Please review - but be nice, I don't need "100 reasons why you've picked the worst ever pairing."**


End file.
